


Baby Weight

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Bodhi, Demon Cassian, Feeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Modern AU, Mpreg, Partial Animal Transformation, Trans Bodhi, Weight Gain, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi want a baby, and the fact the Cassian's a demon makes it weird.





	1. Chapter 1

Bodhi opened his eyes and yawned, smiling when Cassian pat him on the belly and cuddled closer, sleepily fiddling with the love handles puffing over the hem of his shorts. He had gained maybe a dozen pounds over the past few months while they tried getting him knocked up, filling out his spindly frame with a bit of plushness. Nothing major, but Cassian seemed to like it.

"You have work." Bodhi mumbled. Cassian grumbled something bleary and pressed a kiss to the back of Bodhi's ear, nuzzling into the black hair curling at the base of his neck. His hand wandered down between Bodhi's legs, already looking for his clit. Bodhi rolled over and pinched Cassian's pointed ear. Well, he had his priorities straight. "Work, you."

"You trying to get rid of me, are you?" Cassian opened one eye and scowled at Bodhi, his signature grumpy look lining his hollow face. It was hard to take him seriously with his hair sticking up every which way, though. "Why the fuck did you marry me, then?"

"Tax benefits." Bodhi said soundly. He shoved Cassian out of bed and curled back up, dozing while Cassian showered and got his uniform on. Bodhi had decided to take a little break from the whole work thing, put his scrambled nerves back together, have a couple kids, if all went according to plan.  

According to Cassian, there was something unusual that happened when one tried having babies with a demon. Bodhi wasn't particularly concerned, though. It couldn't be that different from a human pregnancy, could it? 

"Eat something, you." Cassian called on his way out the door. Bodhi yawned a goodbye and rolled out of bed, scratching his little potbelly and wondering what he should have. Ice cream was a socially acceptable breakfast, right?

Socially acceptable or not, once Bodhi was dressed he settled on a big tub of chocolate vanilla swirl, plopping down on the couch with one hand on the ice cream scoop he was using as a spoon and the other on his laptop, reading an article or two while he ate, looking up the news, checking a kitten livestream. It was an hour in to this rather pleasant endeavour that he noticed something a bit odd. 

Bodhi looked down to find that half the gallon was gone and his shirt was rucked up over his alarmingly protruding tummy. His XL sleeping shirt had suddenly become a crop top, which would be amusing if the situation wasn't so bizarre.

"Oh..." He muffled a burp, watching his belly shake and wobble. A couple things struck him as odd. He should be full, he should be panicking, but inexplicably, he just wanted more. He was fucking starving.

With considerable effort he managed to heave himself upright and towards the fridge, absently flicking the button of his fly open to relieve some pressure. A moment spent considering, then he just stacked the top shelf in his arms and made his way back to the couch. That should be enough. For now, at least.

Once an entire pizza, a container of peanut butter, and the rest of the chocolate vanilla swirl were all in his belly, Bodhi leant back against the couch and belched, staring at his balloon of a gut, shiny with sweat and tight with most of the food in the house. He rubbed his sides and sighed. Full, finally.

Then his stomach let out a plaintive growl, grumbling like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He tilted his head back and groaned. Well, that was just great.

He tried to hold back from getting more food, he did, but after considering his belly for another few minutes he figured it couldn't get much worse than this. Still, getting back up proved to be a bit of a challenge. His clothes just weren't cooperating with him. As Bodhi was wrestling with the hem of his shirt his zipper slid down and his gut slid out into the freed up space. Weird? Yes. Concerning? Bodhi squished the fat between his hands, finding that he quite liked its heavy jiggle. No, not concerning at all. He might have to invest in some new pants, though.

Resigned to that, he moved onto the next shelf and its one intimidating occupant. Cassian had made an enormous casserole dish of banana pudding on a whim the night before. The poor baby was allergic, but Bodhi had no such qualms. He pulled it out of the fridge and just stood with it for a moment, testing its heft. It was enticingly rich, thick banana slices and custard and heavy cream and fluffy, homemade vanilla wafers. Humming in anticipation, he grabbed a spoon and waddled cheerfully over to the couch. On his way the seams of his jeans popped and he burped in relief, rubbing the red marks in his sides and considering his exposed thighs when he sat down. Well, he hadn't liked those pants anyways.

 

\-------------

 

Cassian was not prepared for what he came home to. Having never knocked up a human before, he really didn't have a frame of reference for what would happen. He knew it wasn't dangerous, that it carried even less risk than a human pregnancy if you took all the right precautions, but that didn't stop him from nearly dropping his box of doughnuts when he stepped into the living room.

Bodhi was sprawled on the couch, surrounded by empty containers and bowls. He had gained a good fifty pounds in front, his arm sinking into his expanding belly while he tugged his nipples and fingered himself open, the wet, squelchy sounds filling the room, along with Bodhi's throaty, indulgent moans. Then he noticed Cassian standing in the doorway. Sheepish, Bodhi pulled his hand out of his ripped shorts and wiped it off on his blubbery gut, leaving a shiny, distracting strip on his skin.

"Whatever the fuck's going on, I'm blaming you." he burped, sizing up Cassian. He was looking at the bulge in Cassian's jeans; Cassian just knew it.

"Yeah, that...that's my fault." Tentative, Cassian stepped forwards and sank his fingers into Bodhi's belly, giving him the tummy rub he so desperately needed. He tilted his head back and sighed, but one eye was still trained on Cassian, expecting an answer as well as one of the doughnuts he was holding. Cassian poked a chocolate glazed one into his mouth and smiled, hoping that Bodhi wouldn't kill him for this. 

"This a side effect you were talking about? Start of the incubation process or something?" Bodhi asked around a mouthful of frosting and sprinkles. He hiccuped and winced, rubbing his chest. His tits had rounded out and his nipples were aching, begging to be played with. His tummy and thighs were puffing up too, now that Cassian was around, even softer and doughier than before. Clearly he needed a couple babies inside his belly, and another box of doughnuts. Good thing Cassian was more than capable of providing both.

 "Yes. I s'pose. Guess this means you're ready." Cassian watched Bodhi chew with wide eyes. He should have known that there was a reason why he suddenly felt like buying a baker's dozen of the biggest doughnuts they had. "Having a litter's tough on the system. You gain and lose it all in about three days?" But for those three days it was Cassian's job to make Bodhi round and fertile and perfect, his for the taking. They were making good progress, clearly.

"How much?"

"Four hundred pounds, at least. Usually a lot more. You started at what, one-eighty? Got a ways to go." Cassian observed, pinching the flab on Bodhi's side. "Lowest we should aim for is five hundred, but at least six, probably. Just give us a safety net. Better to have a little extra padding on you." He squeezed the pillowy rump Bodhi had developed at some point and smiled. "I mean, if you still want to..."

As an answer Bodhi crammed the rest of his doughnut into his mouth, staring Cassian dead in the eye as he swallowed. Well, that was promising.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Cassian stepped out of the shower to find Bodhi sitting in bed with a vibrator shoved in both holes and a mouthful of the homemade buttercream icing Cassian had left on the counter for him. His wobbly thighs were spread wide to accommodate his belly, love handles spilling over the sides of his shorts. In a word: distracting.

"You look so fucking good." Cassian exhaled, handing over the sticky cinnamon buns he had just pulled out of the oven. Bodhi just smiled and dunked one of the buns in his bowl of cream, humming happily as he ate.

"Glad you think so. 'Cause this is all on you." He took a handful of the fat beneath his navel and gave it a curious wobble. Being this big was kind of fun, once the shock wore off. And it had made Cassian even cuddlier with him. That part was nice, too. "Wonder how much I weigh..." 

"Good question. Once you hit five hundred we can try for the babies." Cassian offered, petting Bodhi's hair. He nuzzled against his hand and smiled, looking food-drunk and sleepy. "But if you still want to go for another hundred..." Cassian dragged his thumb through the smear of icing on Bodhi's chest and offered it to him, grinning when he licked and sucked at his fingertip. "Let's get you on the scale, decide from there."

"Doubt the scale's going to work. I'm a beached whale." Bodhi lifted his belly and shook it, giggling when his overhang flopped back into his lap. "Too big."

"Not big enough. C'mon, you can make it."

"Not for long. You're making me so fat, you know that?" Bodhi sighed, groping himself and playing with his rolls and folds while he wobbled along behind Cassian, making his slow way towards the bathroom. He had outgrown most everything, so now all he had on were a pair of tenacious briefs and a tank top that squeezed and pulled in every possible way. Bodhi would take it off, but he had a feeling Cassian would enjoy seeing him eat himself out of it. 

"I try." After setting out the scale Cassian dragged a kiss up Bodhi's double chin and grinned, watching him climb on with eager eyes. "Making you a nice fat piggy's my job." 

"Shut up." The endearment made Bodhi flush, looking down at his distended gut. He was something of a pig, now that he thought about it. Guess that made Cassian the Big Bad Wolf. "So? How heavy?" He couldn't see over his belly, so he was relying on Cassian to check the number on the scale.

"Dunno. Just an error message. Goes to three hundred, I think. You're getting up there." Satisfied, Cassian pulled Bodhi off of the scale and smiled, that rare little smirk Bodhi was always pleased to bring about. "Take that as a good sign. We can get you bigger, though. I made a pie."

 

\---------------

 

The rest of the morning passed pretty well, Cassian happy to sit in bed with Bodhi, straddling his lap and feeding him pecan pie until there wasn't any lap left. Eventually Bodhi fell asleep sprawled over the bed with Cassian pinned underneath him, victim to a frankly inevitable food coma. When he woke up Cassian was squirming, grumbling about how numb his legs were and what he claimed were broken ribs. But Bodhi could also feel a hard-on against his thigh, so Cassian couldn't be all that annoyed.

"Hi." Bodhi yawned. He had been drowsy for the past day, even though all he did was eat and sleep, basically. Stuffing his face couldn't take that much energy, could it?

"Crushing me..." Cassian wheezed out. Reluctant, Bodhi untangled himself, feeling quite a bit heavier than before. His mother had always said that would happen if you slept right after eating. And she had only been talking about having a cookie before bed. God knows what shoving an entire pie into your face would do.  

"Sorry." Bodhi stretched his arms over his head and yawned, dragging his tank top up to his tits, over his stomach. He felt sorry for the poor seams. Hard to believe that this had been his stretchy shirt. "Can you get me another doughnut?"

"Really? So lazy." Cassian smushed his face in Bodhi's gut with a satisfied grunt. "You sure you want to do that to your tummy?" He pat Bodhi's gut and smiled before obliging, crawling over Bodhi and grabbing the pastry box off of the bedside table.

"But I just said one doughnut..."

"Might as well go all the way." Cassian shrugged and pinched Bodhi's cheek, plying him with a chocolate cream filled doughnut, knowing that it was his favourite. No way in hell was he passing that up. And sure enough, when Cassian poked it to his lips Bodhi rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. "Called it." 

Instead of arguing Bodhi just puffed out his cheeks and let Cassian feed him, well aware that his clothes wouldn't thank him. It wasn't just his stomach that was getting bigger, though. His arms and thighs had ballooned, and his shorts were straining around his ass, creaking and complaining. Halfway through the box they just snapped and his ass plopped out, big and wide and jiggly as the bowl of pudding he had gorged himself on earlier. Too bad; he had liked those shorts.

"Your fault." Bodhi smeared the icing on his face with the back of his hand and burped. Grinning, Cassian shook Bodhi's gut, making him belch even louder than before. A flush flooded his pudgy cheeks. Well, that had been embarrassing. "'Scuse me."

Cassian laughed and Bodhi punched his shoulder, one hand cupping his gut, smoothing his palm over the warm, stretched skin. He was sure looking forward to Cassian putting some kids in there. "Hey, the longer we wait, the more babies we could have?" Bodhi hiccuped. Cassian nodded and Bodhi rested against him with another satisfied burp. "Well, I'm retired, so I've got time to take care of 'em..."

"Very true." Cassian agreed. He poked at Bodhi's stomach, making him squirm. "What's the matter?"

"My belly hurts." Bodhi mumbled. Cassian heaved a sigh and slid his hands over Bodhi's gurgling gut, digging his fingers into the fat, murmuring little bits of praise and encouragement under his breath.

For awhile they just lay in bed together, Cassian poking and prodding at Bodhi's lush flab. Eventually Bodhi realised milk was spreading across his sheer shirt, dark against the fabric. He eased one of his tits out over his collar and popped the nipple into his mouth, grinning when Cassian stiffened beside him. 

"Fuck, that's hot..." Cassian breathed. Bodhi pulled off and licked his lips, a smirk still on his face. Now it was Cassian's turn to squirm. "Can't believe you're fat enough to do that." 

 Bodhi smirked, letting out a sigh when rough hands started kneading and massaging his swollen tits. Cassian laughed as he started letting down rich milk, the colour and consistency of heavy cream. Curious, Cassian leant down and sucked Bodhi's nipple into his mouth, pulling back about a second later with wide eyes. "Damn. The kids are gonna be chubby, drinking this..." "

Bodhi pictured a basketful of fat, squirming little butterball babies and smiled. This pregnancy thing was going to go great; he could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"More?" Bodhi burped. Cassian considered him, smirking. One eye was squeezed shut, the other half-asleep and wheedling. At six hundred pounds he was basically pinned to the bed, all ready for Cassian to fuck him, fill him up with the babies he had promised. They had spent the evening stuffing him full of the trifle Cassian had made, oozing with chocolate and cream. Bodhi rubbed his belly and sighed, accepting another heaping ladleful without protest.

"All gone. Sorry to disappoint." Cassian shrugged. Bodhi pouted, his lower lip sticking out like an unhappy child. His torso was stained with whipped cream and crumbs, making him look even more decadent. He nudged Bodhi's thighs apart and slipped a vibrator into his folds, pressing a kiss to his clit before drawing back with considerable effort.  "You okay to stay by yourself? I'm gonna run out and get more food."

Bodhi nodded absently, feeling the bed dip as Cassian rolled away. For a little while he was rather bored, having nothing to do but rub his belly, try and jostle the food in there. But eventually he noticed the cheesecake Cassian had left at the foot of the bed for him and smiled; it was one of those supermarket ones with about eight types of cheesecake in one. He licked his lips, and after a moment of deliberation scooped up two slices because no one was there to stop him. But while he ate his gut gurgled; his nipples stiffened. The vibrator nudged against his g-spot and his face blanched with the sudden surge of pleasure. That had been unexpected.

"Oh..." He dropped his cake and fell back with a groan, the bed creaking underneath him. Slick was dripping down his thighs, filling the room with a sweet, heady musk. He reached down and managed to get partway, only to be blocked by his stomach. Suddenly he was so fucking horny, every inch of him aching with it. "Cass..." Bodhi whined and squirmed, but he was too damn fat to do more than sit up, and even that made him pant. Moaning, he flopped forwards onto his belly, grinding against the bed and shoving slices of cheesecake into his mouth before just burying his face in the whole thing with a whimper, desperate to get bigger, softer, full and heavy with pups.

That idea wasn't half bad. Bodhi grunted happily around his mouthful of Oreos and peanut butter, then something strange happened. He squealed. A full on pig squeal, high and whiny. Alarmed, Bodhi raised his head, resisting the urge to bury his face back in his cake. While he tried to convince himself that that hadn't happened a burp worked its way out of his throat, followed by what could only be described as an oink, the kind you would expect to hear when passing by a farm.

"Uh..." Snapped out of his gluttonous daze by what was happening, Bodhi scrambled upright for a glimpse of himself in the mirror, grunting and snorting in alarm.

He had pig ears. Big, silky brown pig ears flopping out over his hair, complimented by the curling little tail poking out of his lower back. Bodhi stared at his reflection and blinked.

It was kind of cute, actually.

Be that as it may, Bodhi still would have liked an explanation. Bewildered, he grabbed his phone and snapped a selfie, puffing out his cheeks and sticking out his chocolate coated tongue, sure to get his brand new ears in the frame. There was an idea in his head as to who the culprit was. Satisfied that he looked equal parts annoyed and adorable, he sent the picture to Cassian, accompanied by a grumpy emoji. It would be interesting hearing what he had to say about that.

After a couple minutes and another slice of cheesecake, Bodhi's phone buzzed. And Cassian's reaction was just as amusing as he had hoped. 

_\- OH_

_\- wow._

_\- did i forget to tell u_

_The fuck do you think?_ Bodhi scratched his new ear and sighed. _Why?_

_\- i dunno for sure. but i swear its not permanent. is it just ears?_

Why Cassian had to know? Bodhi wasn't sure. Regardless, he got on his knees and turned his phone to video, giving his tail a cheerful little wiggle and letting out his most convincing oink. The profile view made him look even bigger, which Cassian would probably appreciate. Once that video was sent off, Bodhi rearranged himself, managing to face the mirror and working up a sweat as he did. He stuffed another slice of cake into his mouth and rested a hand on his gut, laughing when Cassian answered.

_\- im in a supermarket pls dont gimme a boner_

"Hm." Bodhi considered the message for a moment. Then he propped his phone up on a pillow, sitting a bit back so that most of him was in the frame when he started recording. He lifted his gut and spread his legs wide, revealing his slick-shiny thighs and pink, dripping wet folds, both his holes stretched around the toys Cassian had filled him up with. Grinning, Bodhi brought a hand to his tits and squeezed, the gentle pressure enough to make milk squirt over his fingers. He licked his hand and let out a grunt, pretty pleased with himself when he pressed send. Cassian took a bit longer to reply to that one.

_\- sweetheart no_

_They're fucking leaking, Cassie. Get home and take care of it, would you?_

_\- yessir_

He got that response barely a second after he pressed send. Grinning, Bodhi tossed his phone onto the couch and grabbed another chunk of cheesecake. May as well try for another couple pounds before Cassian found his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse


End file.
